Eniripsa/Support/1
The Intelligence Eniripsa Build is the default for Healing and Fire-based attacks (affected by intelligence). This version focuses on healing and other team support functions over soloing. Reference Build The reference build maximizes specific spells to maximize AP boosts and healing. The key objectives are to have the most efficient healing (and support) spells available as soon as possible. Note that some spell points must be saved to raise specific key spells at a later level. Build options are in Italics. This build goes all the way up to lv.126 with the objective of having the best healing support spells available at each level. It is extremely poor for soloing at low levels. It is much more effective at higher levels as the various healing support spells become available. If planning to solo, then Wand Skill should be raised to lv.3 before raising Preventing Word. Leek Pie, Striking are recommended for additional offensive ability, as they are Int/Fire attacks. Cawwot is recommended for additional healing and blocking enemy LOS. Chaferfu is a useful summon because it has high HP. Characteristics A support Eni has only one key characteristic: Intelligence! Key Characteristic * Intelligence - An Intelligence Eniripsa should raise their Intelligence exclusively. A high Intelligence will increase the amount of healing you do, along with increasing damage. CP spend on other stats are effectively wasted. Other characteristics * Vitality - Vitality is important and should be scrolled as high as possible. However, it is a serious mistake to spend points here before Intelligence is raised to at least 200 (or even 300). Enis only need Vitality as a HP "bank", and should only fear losing HP faster than they can replace them. Also, HP can easily be gotten via equipment, and is gained at 10 HP/level after lv.100. * Wisdom - Wisdom should be scrolled as high as possible, as soon as possible, primarily to level quickly, but also to keep AP/MP losses to a minimum. It is important to minimize the time spent as a low-level character. Once Regenerating Word becomes available at lv.26, an Eni becomes self-sufficent when soloing. But if the Eni loses AP/MP too easily, the Eni cannot support the team effectively. * Agility - Agility is useful to improve dodge rolls. As Agility is relatively inexpensive to scroll, it should be scrolled to at least 25. The very slight improvement in Critical Hits is a nice bonus. * Chance - Chance is nice to increase drop rates, but not critical. As Chance is inexpensive to scroll, it should be scrolled to at least 25. Over time, the increased drops will repay for the Chance scrolls used several times over. * Strength - Strength is not recommended, even for scrolling. Strength is expensive to scroll, but adds very little to the character. If additional carrying Pods are needed, it is prefereable to raise professions for the Pods bonus. Spells If building a support Eni, the objectives should be to have the most efficient healing (and support) spells available as soon as possible. A support Eni should NOT boost any of their attack spells, as they are very limited in range, damage, or casts/turn, or cooldown. In general, Enis should depend on other party members to the attacking. Enis should generally focus on keeping the rest of the team alive, so they can fight longer. Wand Skill should generally be considered sufficient to allow a support Eni to provide additional supporting attacks against enemies that get close. Key Spells The key class spells for Intelligence Eniripsa build would be: Other Spells After maximizing all of the key spells above, there are 13 SP available for "tailoring" the build. These SP can be used to raise all 4 other recommended support spells to lv.3, or some mixture in between. Of these spells, Frightening Word and Word of Youth benefit strongly because their AP costs drop cost at lv.3. Friendship Word and Wiping Word can be raised higher or lower, depending on personal preference. Of these spells, Friendship Word and Frightening Word are the most likely to be useful in most situations. Healing For a healing support Eni, it is very important to look at healing efficiency per AP. As you have limited number of AP each turn, you need to get the most out of them when you're healing. Under lv.100 150 Int, +2 heals * 16.5 HP/AP Regenerating Word (over 6 turns) * 18.2 HP/AP Word of Sacrifice * 8.6 HP/AP Healing Word * 7.3 HP/AP Revitalizing Word (per person) 200 Int, +5 heals * 25.0 HP/AP Regenerating Word (over 6 turns) * 22.3 HP/AP Word of Sacrifice * 11.2 HP/AP Healing Word * 10.0 HP/AP Revitalizing Word (per person) notes Word of Sacrifice and Regenerating Word should be raised to lv.5 as soon as possible. Word of Sacrifice is the immediate answer, while Word of Regeneration adds up over time. Despite the Sacrifice damage and Regen time, these are the best healing spells. Revitalizing Word needs at catch least 3 people to be as "good" as Sacrifice or Regeneration. It is a good spell for 2AP. Healing Word is a stopgap spell for not having Word of Sacrifice, or when AP is limited. lv.100+ With lv.6 spells available, things change a little bit in favor of Healing Word. 300 Int, +10 heals * 235.3 HP/AP Word of Recovery (7 turn cooldown) * 65.3 HP/AP Regenerating Word (over 7 turns) * 30.0 HP/AP Healing Word (2AP) * 30.4 HP/AP Word of Sacrifice * 23.0 HP/AP Revitalizing Word (per person) 400 Int, +15 heals * 294.6 HP/AP Word of Recovery (7 turn cooldown) * 87.5 HP/AP Regenerating Word (over 7 turns) * 38.8 HP/AP Healing Word (2AP) * 38.5 HP/AP Word of Sacrifice * 30.0 HP/AP Revitalizing Word (per person) notes Word of Recovery is hands down the strongest healing spell available. Regeneratig Word becomes very powerful with +Heals and the extra turn. Healing Word 6 is comparable to Word of Sacrifice 5 in terms of overall healing efficiency, but is slightly better due to the greater range (8 vs 5) and no HP loss. Word of Sacrifice can be unlearned at lv.103 to recover SP or other spells. Revitalizing Word 6 is just about as good as Healing or Sacrifice, and only needs at catch least 2 people to be as good as Regeneration. Category:Class